maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aegirsson
--TheBearPaw 22:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Michelle's date of death Oh, hi, thanks for your additions, your English is fine, ;), I was just typing the response to your message on the Michelle Payne's talk page and now pressed "publish" there. ;) --TheBearPaw 15:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) "Preview" button Nice transcripts over at the Lords and Ladies articles! One editing tip: use the "preview" button before submitting final edits, as too many of them can clog articles' history pages and make it difficult for other editors to check them out easily. See you around! --TheBearPaw 16:22, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : You're absolutly right. I'll be more careful next time. Aegirsson 17:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) A gift Wow. Best wall-paper I have ever had ! Thank you soooo much. ;) Aegirsson 19:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to say, good job with some of the comics-related articles (Helen, Cheryl)! -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 11:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you, Ilan! I would do much more if I was proficient in English. I'm counting on you guys to edit after me ! : )--Aegirsson 13:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hello Aegirsson :) Due to your very good and helpfull edits, I offered to BearPaw that you'll be given Rollback tool, and he agreed. With the "Rollback" you can revert many bad edits (that were made by one user), with one click. It would help you if you'll notice bad edits, and will save you some time. Would you like that? --'Ilan (XD • • Home )' 11:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC) : Sure! Thanks for your trust, both of you. But I have to tell you I won't be very active in the next few days because of the spoilers. I'll be back once I have finished the game.--Aegirsson 11:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright! You would get Rollback rights! PS Don't worry, you will not be the only one who will do that; I'm planning on a small Max Payne 3 vacation too :P -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 12:02, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, Aegirsson, you now have the "rollback" option when you are in an article's history page. But you should only rollback vandalism or similar detrimental multiple edits because with the rollback you are not given the option to fill in an edit summary, just one click and it's done. If you revert good-faith edits with rollback, this is considered bad manners as reverting someone's edits without any explanation can hurt the feelings of other editors. ;) :::P.S. Yes, I'm hiding in a cave for quite some time starting May 15 as well. ;) --TheBearPaw 12:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::See you in a few weeks, guys ! ;) -- Aegirsson 12:52, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: After the Fall Thanks. You deserve a pat on the back for your many meticulous contributions too! ;) --TheBearPaw 14:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) The "cave" So, I understand that you too entered the "cave", right? When will you return to edit, bro? -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 10:08, May 18, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, Ilan ! I have almost finished the game. I'll be here in a few days (maybe in a few hours ^^)... we will have a lot of work ! ;) -- Aegirsson 20:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC)